


In My Life (i love you more)

by wewriteletters



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I love you's, again establishing build up who is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewriteletters/pseuds/wewriteletters
Summary: Claire and Shaun both like routine. But that doesn't mean Claire can't shake things up from time to time.





	In My Life (i love you more)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fics that takes place in an AU where Shaun and Claire have already been dating for several months. One day I'll write a multi chapter thing that chronicles the beginning of that relationship but today is not that day. This story was inspired by [this](http://shaunmurphy.tumblr.com/post/172398992205/i-feel-like-shaun-would-say-i-love-you-to-claire) ask I received on my blog so anon if you're reading this fic this is for you!

Claire was self aware enough to know that one of her flaws was competitiveness. Sure, she wasn’t even near the level Morgan was, but she could definitely be overly competitive at times. Part of it came with the job; medicine was an inherently competitive field and this residency program just multiplied that factor. 

And one day, she decided to slip this competitiveness into her relationship with Shaun.

It was nothing serious. Claire had just remembered the first time she told Shaun she loved him; after an extremely stressful day at work, when both of them had fallen down on her bed the second they arrived at her apartment. Shaun in particular seemed tense; Claire could feel it radiating off him from beside her. So she took the leap.

“I love you, Shaun.”

It wasn’t sudden, it wasn’t out of the blue. They had been dating for months, Shaun was practically living with her considering how often he slept over, and they had kissed more times than Claire could even keep track of. The build up had been there, and Claire had been slowly working up the nerve to say it. Maybe this moment wasn’t particularly emotional or romantic but still, it felt like the right thing to say and the right time to say it.

And Shaun’s reply had been instantaneous.

“I love you more.” 

Claire had simply smiled, a huge smile, Shaun’s words melting all of the memories and stress of the day away. She reached her hand out, resting it in the space between them. And that night, Shaun hadn’t hesitated to hold it. 

And since that moment, the “I Love You” and “I Love You More”, had become a routine. A mantra almost, something Claire found so much comfort in. Despite its consistency, it never felt dry or overly rehearsed. Every time Claire said those words to Shaun or Shaun said those words to Claire, it was like the first time. And it filled her heart.

But still, there was one part of it Claire thought might need changing up. 

Shaun always got the last word.

Just like the first time, every time Claire spoke those three words, Shaun replied with an “I love you more.” And whenever it was Shaun to initiate, Claire made sure to reply with an “I love you too.”, knowing the second the last word was out of her mouth and into the world, Shaun would jump in, smiling: “I love you more.” 

Well this morning, Claire decided she loved Shaun more. 

It was like every other morning. Shaun had moved in a few weeks ago, and the two of them had easily slid into a routine. When she first brought up the subject of moving in together, she had worried about how well Shaun would adjust. From the few times Claire had spent the night at Shaun’s (before realizing the two of them trying to squeeze onto Shaun’s twin mattress after a twenty hour shift was an awful idea), Claire knew how important routine was to Shaun and how strictly he kept to it. She was almost afraid to interrupt this. But after the two of them had discussed the issue and decided that yes, it made sense to move in together, and yes it made sense to use Claire’s apartment since it was bigger and closer to work and Shaun had much less stuff to move than Claire did, Claire realized just how easily the two of them were able to simply make a new routine. Together.

Claire was the one to make breakfast, after she was able to convince Shaun that no, an apple is not enough sustenance for the day. Shaun made the bed, something Claire was eternally grateful for since she had hated that chore since childhood. And then the two of them would eat together in the kitchen, sometimes rushing because of how tight their schedule could be, but usually being able to actually fit some conversation in. 

“I think Melendez is gonna let me assist on that aneurysm repair,” Claire remarked, clinking the side of her spoon against the inside of her cereal bowl. “Morgan is not gonna be happy about that. She has been eyeing that surgery for weeks.”

“Doctor Lim requested me for her service today,” Shaun mumbled, glancing through the newspaper Claire had left on the counter to see what today's crossword puzzle was like. “So if you are with Melendez, I won’t see you much today.”

“I know, I know,” Claire added with a slight laugh. She knew Shaun was simply stating a fact but it was always fun to add a little teasing to their morning conversation. “The absolute horror! I’m so glad I am me so I never have to be apart from myself. A day without Claire is like a day without sunshine!”

Shaun tried to hide the smile that was slowly growing across his face by looking down at the newspaper with even greater intensity. Claire’s own expression soften. “Shaun, I love you.”

Shaun looked up at this. “I love you more.” God, she loved hearing those words. But that didn’t mean she was gonna stop her plan.

Claire smiled and leaned forward so she could gently rest her hands on Shaun’s, which had settled on his lap. She got closer to his face as if leaning in for a kiss, before quickly quipping, “I love you more.” 

The second the words were out, she giggled and jumped up, running back towards the bedroom, stealing a glance behind to see Shaun’s reaction. Sure enough, his face was ripe with confusion at their usual call and response being disturbed. But he quickly gathered himself and sputtered out: “I love you more.” 

“No,” Claire called from her position across the room. “I love you more!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so began, as Jared would later refer to it, “The Great “I-Love-You-More” Off Of 2018”. Silly? Maybe. But also all in good fun. Besides, Claire thought, why should Shaun always get the last word?

Claire started out in the lead. After her win that morning, she had been able to keep Shaun from repeating her words during the entire car ride. In fact, for a while Claire thought Shaun might have forgotten about the entire interaction, as they chattered on about everything under the sun, from work to last weeks football game to how Claire was sure Morgan had tripped her in the cafeteria on Monday and should she get back at her or turn the other cheek? Claire herself had practically forgotten about it by the time they pulled up in the parking lot. It was only when, as they were leaving the locker room about to go with their respective attending for the day, did Shaun turn around and blurt out “I love you more!” before dashing down the hall, leaving Claire flustered and blushing. And leaving Jared to stare at her with a confused, but quite amused, grin. 

He laughed when Claire told him about what they were doing, which elicited a “It’s not funny Jared!” from her, which in turn only made him laugh more. Sighing and shaking her head, Claire headed off to meet Melendez in the OR. She’d find Shaun later.

Sure enough, as fate would have it, as Claire left the aneurysm repair and headed to report to Doctor Andrews, per Melendez’s instructions, she passed Shaun in the hallway, gathering saline bags from the storage room. Making sure it was clear he wasn’t rushing to get to a critical patient, she leaned up against the storage room door frame until he stepped out, arms full of the clear IV bags. 

“I love you ten times more.”

Shaun was quick with a reply. “I love you twenty times more, than.” 

“Thirty times more! Now get back to your patient.” Claire spoke as fast as she could before quickly disappearing down the corner, imaging the look of shock on Shaun’s face from being one upped again. 

The two of them didn’t see each other again until lunch time. When Claire entered the cafeteria, she noticed Shaun right away, sitting next to Jared in their usual spot. It was inevitable, so she went to sit down with the two of them. She barely set her tray down before Shaun was mumbling “Love you more.” Jared laughed again.

“Hmm, okay,” Claire said, stroking her chin as in deep thought. She had to put all her cards on the table. “But the thing is, I love you infinity times two and you can’t go higher than that so I win!”

“Claire you can’t multiply infinitely by two! That is mathematically impossible!”

“You’re just mad I thought of it first. Now let’s eat lunch. And Jared, if you don’t stop laughing I will kick you under the table and not be sorry at all.”

Leave it to Shaun to get hung up on a math technicality! Claire thought she had finally settled this, until, as the two walked back to her car that night, Shaun whirled around, stating firmly: “You can’t multiple infinity but if you could I would love you infinity times infinity. So I win since you could never go higher than that.”

“Oh come on, I know Jared told you to say that!”

Shaun couldn’t hide his grin and that was all the conformation Claire needed that Jared had provided Shaun with advice on how to win their little contest. She really should have kicked him under the table during lunch.

Halfway between the hospital and their apartment, their competition had devolved into who could say the “more” the most firmly and with the most finality. 

“I love you MORE.”

“I love you MORE.”

“I love you MORE.”

“I love you MORE.” 

The car windows fogged up from how much they spoke and their throats were both dry by the time they entered the apartment. Claire had won the round in the car, being able to time her last “more” to the exact moment she turned off the engine. But Shaun quickly got back the upper hand, landing a soft, but very firm, “I love you more” as he turned the key. 

It was late when they got home and Claire decided to order a pizza for dinner. Their little game was put on hold while they ate, the two of them instead opting to watch (and play along with) the newest episode of _Who Wants to Be Millionaire? _on their DVR. Claire lost on question eight, Shaun on question eleven, and the contestant on question thirteen. As Shaun cleaned up their dinner, Claire stood from the couch and walked over.__

__“You know what Shaun? I’ve been thinking. Maybe we love each other, exactly the same amount.” Her words were soft. She delicately guided Shaun’s hand away from the plates he was stacking and set it on her check. “And that is a big amount.”_ _

__“Okay,” Shaun replied. It wasn’t sad or defeated. It was a simplest statement, yet somehow still overflowing with warmth. “May I kiss you?” Claire nodded, a smile making her way across her face. He leaned forward, hand still pressed against Claire’s check, bending slightly to match her height, and kissed her. It was a short one, more of a peck, but Claire still found herself lost in it. Shaun dropped his hand and let out a breathe. “We love each other equally.”_ _

__They began to get ready for bed after that. Like their morning one, they had the nightly routine down pat. Shaun cleaned up from dinner, Claire gathered all the laundry. And then the two of them got into bed together, Claire on the right, Shaun on the left._ _

__“Goodnight Shaun.”_ _

__“Goodnight Claire.”_ _

__She leaned over to her bedside table and shut off the lamp, then returned to the sweet warmth of their shared blanket. Claire could hear Shaun’s breathing, deep and steady. She wondered if he was already asleep._ _

__As if answering Claire’s silent question, Shaun’s voice drifted from his side of the bed. It was quiet, more breathe than anything. A final exhale before sleep overtook the both of them._ _

__“I love you more.”_ _

__The four words filled the darkness and Claire found herself wrapped up in Shaun’s voice. The pure admiration was apparent, even if the words were spoken out right before he fell unconscious. Careful not to wake him, Claire turned around, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Shaun’s side. She leaned her head forward, finally resting it on the nape on the nape of his neck, allowing his warmth to overcome her, and the words to replay in her mind._ _

__She’d let him win. This time._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
